yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Familiar-Possessed - Hiita
－ヒータ | romaji_name = Hyōisōchaku Hīta | trans_name = Possession-Equipped Heata | image = FamiliarPossessedHiita-DR04-NA-C-UE.png | attribute = FIRE | type = Spellcaster | type2 = Effect | level = 4 | atk = 1850 | def = 1500 | passcode = 04376658 | effect_types = Unclassified, Continuous | lore = You can send 1 "Hiita the Fire Charmer" and 1 FIRE monster you control to the Graveyard to Special Summon this card from your hand or Deck. If you do, this card gets the following effect: ● During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. | fr_lore = En envoyant 1 "Hiita la Charmeuse de Feu" et 1 monstre FEU de votre Terrain au Cimetière, vous pouvez faire l'Invocation Spéciale de cette carte depuis votre main ou votre Deck. Si vous faites l'Invocation Spéciale de cette carte de cette manière, elle acquiert l'effet suivant : Durant un combat entre cette carte attaquant et un monstre en Position de Défense dont la DEF est inférieure à l'ATK de cette carte, infligez la différence en dommages de combat aux Life Points de votre adversaire. | de_lore = Indem du 1 „Hiita, die Feuerverzaubererin‟ un 1 FEUER Monster von deiner Spielfeldseite auf den Friedhof legst, kannst du diese Karte aus deiner Hand oder aus deinem Deck als Spezialbeschwörung beschwören. Falls du diese Karte auf diese Weise als Spezialbeschwörung beschwörst, bekommt diese Karte den folgenden Effekt: Während eines Kampfes zwischen dieser angreifenden Karte und einem Monster in Verteidigungsposition, dessen DEF niedriger sind als die ATK dieser Karte, füge die Differenz den Life Points deines Gegners als Kampfschaden zu. | it_lore = Mandando 1 "Hiita l'Ammaliatrice del Fuoco" e 1 mostro FUOCO dal tuo Terreno al Cimitero, puoi Evocare tramite Evocazione Speciale questa carta dalla tua mano o dal tuo Deck. Se Evochi tramite Evocazione Speciale questa carta in questo modo, questa carta guadagna il seguente effetto: Durante un combattimento tra questa carta attaccante ed un mostro in Posizione di Difesa il cui DEF sia inferiore all'ATK di questa carta, infliggi la differenza ai Life Points del tuo avversario come danno da combattimento. | pt_lore = Você pode enviar 1 "Hiita the Fire Charmer" e 1 monstro FIRE que você controla ao Cemitério para Special Summon esta carta da sua mão ou Deck para o seu lado do campo. Se o fizer, esta carta obterá o seguinte efeito: Durante uma batalha entre esta carta atacando e um monstro na Posição de Defesa cuja DEF é menor que o ATK desta carta, inflija a diferença como Dano de Batalha ao seu oponente. | es_lore = Manda 1 "Hiita la Encantadora del Fuego" y un monstruo de FUEGO de tu Campo al Cementerio, para poder Invocar mediante una Invocación Especial esta carta de tu mano o Deck. Si haces esto, esta carta obtiene el siguiente efecto: Durante una batalla en la que esta carta esté atacando a un monstruo en Posición de Defensa cuya DEF sea inferior al ATK de esta carta, inflige la diferencia como daño de batalla a los Life Points de tu adversario. | ja_lore = | ko_lore = 자신 필드 위의 "화령사 히타" 1장과 화염 속성 몬스터 1장을 묘지로 보내는 것으로, 패 또는 덱에서 특수 소환할 수 있다. 이 방법으로 특수 소환에 성공했을 경우, 이하의 효과를 얻는다. 이 카드가 수비 표시 몬스터를 공격했을 때, 그 수비력을 공격력이 넘었으면, 그 수치만큼 상대 라이프에 전투 데미지를 준다. | en_sets = | na_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ae_sets = | kr_sets = | wc6_sets = Elemental Energy Spellcaster Collection B Special Summon Collection C Direct Damage Collection All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) | wc08_sets = Card Downloads (23rd February 2008) | supports = * Hiita the Fire Charmer * FIRE | archseries = Familiar-Possessed | related_to_archseries = * Charmer * Cataclysmic Charmer * Spiritual Art | action = Sends from field to Graveyard for cost | summoning = * Special Summons itself from your hand * Special Summons itself from your Deck | attack = Piercing | misc = Female | database_id = 6509 }}